


Gibraltar at Midnight

by mechabre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechabre/pseuds/mechabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satya has a little baggage to work out after joining Overwatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibraltar at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble i wrote of zenyatta and symmetra in a redemption arc scenario. i just... i need zenyatta to help everyone with their mountains of issues alright. please help these lost children

"I...I think he blames me. He may be right to."

"Why would that be?"

There's a long silence.

Satya has been visiting Zenyatta in the dead of night for a few nights now, at precisely the same time, of course. Omnics do not strictly sleep, though many observe the tradition of cycling down at night — Zenyatta, however, is perfectly willing to sacrifice some offline hours to help a struggling compatriot. 

The night sea air blows in from Gibraltar's shoreline, whispering past Zenyatta's environmental sensors and playing lightly with Satya's hair. Most of it is parted neatly and set into a bun for the night. but the hairs slipping belie her tossing and turning. Little else does. Dark circles and all, she is the picture of divine composure, even as she exposes such vulnerability to the Omnic monk.

She directs her eyes away. "I am not unintelligent. The things Vishkar sent me to do — it is not as if I did not know what I was doing. I am not a child anymore. I am, and I was, capable of connecting the dots — and I did it anyway. So," she concludes, mechanically, "Santos is right to condemn me for these actions."

Zenyatta listens quietly, hands folded in his lap. His casing clicks as he adjusts the placement of his fingers. He waits a moment before responding. "Good and evil are not so sharply defined," he says, lighting an Orb of Harmony in one hand, rolling it over his fingertips as if weightless. "You can take a good person, and as long as they have been convinced it is so..." The light from within the orb goes dark, shifting its frequency to Discord. "They can believe many acts of cruelty are for the greater good."

Satya watches. Her mouth twitches, slightly.

"But does this change the person?" Zenyatta plays the Orb of Discord back between his fingers, and as it passes behind them, it seems to flicker between light and darkness. "These dualities exist in everyone. Your past does not deny you redemption, nor does it absolve you of fault. I think, perhaps, Lúcio may not be being objective with you. It will take work to convince him to be open to change, but, Satya, your diligence is unparalelled."

Satya looks back to the ocean, and frowns, silent. After a couple moments of thinking on this, she stands up, fluidly, and leaves without a word, as is her usual routine for these visits. Zenyatta doesn't mind it. He picks himself up from the floor, floating back in the direction of his charging station, and hopes, perhaps, his words do something to soothe her.


End file.
